


The One Where She Got Hurt

by MidgardianMenace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fear, Getting Back Together, Love, Nicknames, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Pain, Passion, Regret, Sex, Shower Sex, Unconsciousness, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianMenace/pseuds/MidgardianMenace
Summary: “What happened?”“I don’t know, she’s unconscious” I sighed“How long’s she been out?” he was demanding and I heard him get in, what I assumed was the Impala“Not too long, she knocked on the front door, that’s how I found her” the car roared to life“You sit there and put pressure on her, DON'T let her bleed out Sammy, I’m comin” he replied then hung up





	The One Where She Got Hurt

 

I clutched my side as I fell to the ground. I had got him, the bastard, but he also got me. Just as I stabbed him in the heart with the silver blade he had shoved his nails into my stomach and dragged them out to my side. I screamed as my skin tore, blood covering his hand. I lost my balance and my body tumbled to the ground. Of course as I fell I hit my head decently hard.

I laid there as the world spun around me, everything fuzzy. 

Despite what I wanted, I only let myself stay there for a minute or two before I sat up. My entire right side was dripping with blood and it was  _immensely_ painful. I forced my body onto my feet and stumbled to my car, my head still spinning.

Pulling the door open with a groan I grabbed my sweater and wrapped it around my middle, tying it as tight as I could. I stifled a scream as I tightened it on the wounds, hoping it would help control the bleeding. Climbing into the drivers seat of my old Jeep I rested my forehead on the steering wheel trying to clear my vision. I knew that if I stayed there I would bleed out. My mind was a blur, but the first and closest place I could think of was the bunker, so I started the car and headed there. 

I shouldn’t have been driving, that was obvious as I struggled to keep the car on the road and my eyes open. I drove on autopilot, it was only about 15 minutes to the bunker, and by the time I pulled up and turned the engine off I opened the door and practically fell out of the car. I left the keys in the ignition and the door open as I crawled across the grass to the front door leaving a trail of blood behind me. I was about to pass out, I knew that, every time I pulled myself along the grass I felt more blood seep from the cuts. 

Propping myself up against the wall next to the door I used the last of my energy to bang my fist against it a few times. 

When it opened, what seemed like a lifetime later, Sam appeared with a confused face. My vision was foggy but I saw him look down at me and his eyes went wide before my world went dark. 

 

 

 

 

When I looked down and saw her there I was shocked, first to see her, then to see her on the ground, then to see the amount of blood pouring out of her. I quickly had her in my arms, carrying her down the stairs

“C’mon, wake up” I tried to get her to respond, but she was completely unconscious 

I moved as quickly as I could down the hall and into a bedroom. Then I laid her out carefully on the bed, her body limp

“You gotta get up” I called again as I ran down the hall, wiping my blood covered hands on my tshirt. I headed into my room to see if I could find some towels, then into Dean’s to try to find more

When I got back she was still unconscious. I untied and pulled the sweater off her middle, then ripped her shirt up the center. There were four large lines carved into her across her stomach. They were all bleeding down her side and onto the bed. 

I knew they needed to be cleaned and sewn up, but I was more worried about blood loss at this point. 

“C’mon!!” I shouted as I pressed the towels against her firmly 

I tied the sweater over the towels to hold them there and placed my hand on her forehead. She didn’t seem overly hot, but I was still concerned 

I got up and took my phone out of my pocket, headed towards the kitchen. Shoving it between my ear and my shoulder I opened the fridge

“Hello” Dean answered

“Dean!” I replied, searching for some alcohol to clean the wound

“Sammy? What’s wrong?” his voice was laced with concern

“She’s here Dean, she showed up at the door, she’s lost a lot of blood” I stood up straight, placing the bottle of vodka on the counter 

“Whose there?” he asked quickly “wait, you mean…”

“Ya” I breathed

There was silence for a moment before I heard him shuffle “what happened?”

“I don’t know, she’s unconscious” I pulled a box down from on top of the cupboard

“How long’s she been out?” he was demanding and I heard him get in, what I assumed was the Impala

“Not too long, she knocked on the front door, that’s how I found her” the car roared to life

“You sit there and put pressure on her,  _don’t_  let her bleed out Sammy, I’m comin” he replied then hung up

I dug through the box, grabbing the med kit before picking the bottle up off the counter and going back to the room. 

I had hoped she might’ve woken up, but she was still laying there. 

I peeled the sweater off again and slowly removed the towels. She was still bleeding, so I put them back and pressed on her stomach as hard as I thought I could without stopping her from breathing. I couldn’t stitch her up while she was bleeding like this and, not that I was planning on it, but if I let her bleed out Dean  _would_  kill me. 

From what I had seen, whatever got her wasn’t any kind of blade. The cuts were jagged, the edges rough. I sighed pushing my hair off my face with my free hand, looking down at her, just praying that she pulled through this. If she died...I don’t think Dean would survive, he could barely handle it when she left. 

Once the bleeding had at least slowed down I got up and went to get some clean towels from the laundry room and stopped in my room to grab my laptop before I returned. 

I lifted the towels to check again and it looked much better, but it still didn’t look good

I pulled out my phone and called Dean again

“Hello”

“Hey Dean” I sighed

“Is she ok?!” his tone was urgent

“Ya” I replied setting my laptop on the dresser “the bleeding’s mostly stopped, but it’s rough Dean”

He sighed “fuck...is she awake?”

I turned to check again “no”

“Shit...I’m still an hour out” he mumbled “...I’ll be there in forty-five”

“Dean...” I started

“Forty-five Sam, keep her safe” he growled

He was getting impatient. He was unhappy he wasn’t here. He was unhappy he had been hard headed about talking to her. He was unhappy he couldn’t fix this. He was unhappy that he couldn’t get here faster. 

I knew he had a lot of regrets when it came to their relationship, but this was gonna make it much, much worse. I knew my brother, and I knew that he would feel like he could’ve prevented this somehow. 

Turning on Netflix on my laptop I laid down next to her in the bed. I rested my hand on her stomach, holding the towels there, but also so that I could feel her breathing. I kept checking her forehead, expecting a fever to set in, but thankfully she seemed to stay relatively cool. 

I had my head rested against the wall, on the edge of consciousness, when I heard the door open and then slam closed. 

 

 

 

 

I pulled up to the bunker and shut off the Impala. Her Jeep was sitting abandoned on the driveway. I walked over, the driver door was open, and found the keys in the ignition. The seat, the steering wheel, the gear shift, they were all covered in blood. There was blood smeared along the grass all the way to the door. My heart beat furiously in my chest and I pulled the keys out, closed the car door and bolted for the bunker throwing the door open and slamming it behind me

“Sammy?!” I called, rushing down the stairs

“In the hall” he called back

I headed for the bedrooms and quickly found him headed towards the library

“Where is she?!” I asked, more demanding than I had intended

He sighed “come on” then motioned for me to follow him

I did, and he led me to a bedroom where he went in. I turned and saw her, laid out on the bed. Her middle was covered in bloodied towels and the sheets were stained red around her. I was frozen, I couldn’t move as I looked at her unconscious form. 

“...Dean?” Sam’s voice broke my thoughts

“God” the word slipped from my mouth in a sigh

I took a few steps towards her, standing at her side, and I brushed her hair from her face

“It’s bad Dean” Sam muttered

I nodded before I sat down and pulled the towels from her middle. My stomach knotted and lurched when I saw what had happened to her. 

“Christ” I willed my body to keep down the burger I had eaten earlier

I wasn’t one to lose my lunch to anything gory, but when it came to her, I couldn’t stand seeing her hurt

“...I think it’s stopped bleeding enough that we can wash it out and close it up” he looked down at her

I nodded

“Alright” he continued “I’ll do it, you sit next to her, chances are this’ll wake her up” he pointed for me to sit down

I sat next to her shoulder, taking her hand in mine, my back to Sam.

He looked up at me and I nodded, signaling that I was ready. He poured vodka from the bottle onto the large wounds, drowning them. Her body tensed, her eyebrows furrowing as she started throwing her head around. I placed my hands on either side of her face to hold her. 

“Here we go” he whispered as he pushed the needle through her skin

It was obvious she was in pain, it was written all over her face. She moaned in protest, her body fighting. I glanced back and forth from Sam to her, hoping he would be done soon. 

It seemed painstakingly long, watching him go in and out. I had to keep reminding myself that taking his time was the right way to do it so that I wouldn’t get mad and snap at him. I just wanted this to be over, I wanted her to be safe and awake. 

Finally he was on the last one, the worst one, the biggest one. He inserted and pulled out the needle a few times before he pulled the thread, forcing the skin to close

“aaaahhhhhHHHHH” her eyes shot open and she tried to sit up

“Woah” I pushed her shoulders back down onto the bed “stay still” I whispered

She looked up at me, her head tilted to the side “Dean?” she asked softly

“Ya princess, it’s me” a small smile pulled at my lips

She smiled back brightly then cried out again

“Shh” I hushed “it’s almost over”

She wiggled beneath my weight “it hurts, oh my  _god_  it hurts” she cried

My heart broke “I know, Sammy’s got you, he’s almost done”

“Uuuuuuhhhhhhh, I hate you Saaaaaam!!!” she groaned

“I know, I’m sorry” he replied

Her eyes drooped closed

“Hey, hey stay with me” I said forcefully

She looked up at me again

“That’s it, let me see those gorgeous eyes” I whispered

She gripped my arm, digging her fingertips into my skin

“Dean!” she cried “make it stop” tears formed in her eyes

My heart crumbled “I would princess, you know I would, but this needs to be done or it could get real bad, and I won’t lose you”

“Done” Sam stood up

She was breathing heavy, but she relaxed and I let go. Frowning she looked down at her stomach

“What happened to you?” Sam asked

“I...” she paused trying to calm her breathing, letting her head fall back against the pillow “warewolf”

Sam looked down at her wide eyed “alone?!”

She nodded “I didn’t plan on it...it caught me off guard”

“Where?” I asked

“I dunno, ‘bout 10, maybe 15 miles west” she replied rubbing her temples 

I looked up at Sam “do we need to go get him?” he asked

“No” she replied “at least...I don’t think so”

“I’ll go take a look” he said standing upright from leaning on the wall

She shook her head then groaned “you’ll never find it without me, it was way out in the forest”

“Alright, relax” I started “we’ll go look tomorrow then”

“He’ll be gone by then if he’s not dead” she quickly stood up and started to stumble 

I was behind her instantly, holding her up

“And if you go walkin’ around like this  _you’ll_  be dead” I replied “we’ll go first thing in the morning”

She groaned, but she was tired, I could tell. She didn’t have much fight in her and she resigned, nodding. 

“Ok, now, you need to get some rest” I helped her back into the bed after Sam had pulled the bloody blankets off leaving just the sheets

She winced with every movement

“Alright, you got her?” Sam asked

I nodded 

“I’m off to bed then, night” he walked over and kissed her forehead “glad you’re ok”

“Night Sam” she replied with a smile, trying to get comfortable

She wiggled around a few more times and sighed

“It hurts so bad Dean” she groaned

I grabbed another blanket that Sam had brought from on top of the dresser “I know, I wish I could make it better” I draped it over her and sat next to her on the bed 

I lifted my hand to brush my thumb over her cheek and she placed hers over mine, nuzzling against my palm

“You come get me if you need anything in the night ok?”

She nodded and I stood, looking back from the door

“Night” 

“Night Dean” she closed her eyes

I flicked the light switch off and went to bed. 

 

 

“Alright, lets go” she walked into the library the next morning, standing mostly straight

I ran my fingers through my hair “are you sure you wanna do this?” I was still really hesitant about her being out of bed, let alone out on the road on what might turn into a hunt 

“Damn right I am”

I looked at her worriedly 

“I’m fine, I’ve taken so much Advil now that I’ll be good for daaaays” she chuckled headed for the door

“…oddly enough, that doesn’t really make me feel better” I mumbled 

Sam raised an eyebrow at me, chuckling “she’s stubborn”

I groaned following her

I helped her into the car then got in and pulled out onto the highway. 

We decided Sammy should stay at the bunker in case something happened, so the damn thing didn’t get all three of us. 

She immediately reached under the seat to the box of cassettes to grab, what I inevitably knew would be AC/DC. 

“So...” I started awkwardly once the music began “how are you?”

“Well” she chuckled “I’ve been better”

I let out a breath I didn’t even know I was holding in. I was worried things were gonna be awkward with us, but it wasn’t, she was her usual sarcastic self. 

“Hey, I’m just glad you’re as ok as you are” I replied chuckling 

 

 

When we got to where we were going we quickly found the body in the wooded area. He was dead all right, as a doornail. 

We burned it, just in case, before returning to the bunker, but she was bragging the whole way back that she had killed him on her own. 

I loved seeing her smile, proud of herself, and quite honestly...I was impressed. She was hurt, bad, but she took him down. 

 

 

When we got back she went to lay down, with a little persuasion from both Sammy and I. 

I pushed my fingers into my hair hanging my head over a beer at the kitchen table, the same place I’d been for the last couple hours

“Y’ok?” Sam asked coming in 

“Ya” I replied unmoving

“...that wasn’t overly convincing” he chuckled opening the fridge

I sighed then I heard him sit down across from me

“I suppose this is a long shot with you but...you wanna talk about it?” he asked

I took a deep breath “I just...” I paused “I dunno” I let all the air leave my lungs “I guess I was just worried about her”

“I know” he replied “so was I”

“It’s different though” I lifted my head to look at him “I...what would I have done if something happened to her?”

He tried, unsuccessfully, to hide his smile “I dunno Dean”

“...what are you smiling about?” I asked furrowing my eyebrows

He shook his head slowly with a chuckle “one day you’re gonna realize that you’re still in love with her, and that letting things end between you two was a mistake, a  _huge_  mistake”

I sighed “...and if I’ve already come to that realization?”

He shrugged with a smirk “then, I guess, you need to tell her”

I looked up at him “and if she doesn’t feel the same?”

He grinned “she does...did you not see the way she looked at you when she woke up?”

I pinched the bridge of my nose. He looked at me like I was an arguing child and I should’ve known better. That brotherly ‘I’m right and you know it’ face. 

I silently stood from the table and headed down the hall. 

 

 

I stopped in front of the door to her room and contemplated whether or not I should talk to her. My mind was made up for me when I heard her groan in pain. 

Before I had time to think I opened the door and stuck my head in

“Hey you, y’ok?”

She was curled up on the bed, the blanket twisted and wrapped around her

“Uhhhhggh” she groaned

I walked over to the bed and sat next to her head

“It’s pretty bad hey?” I asked 

“Uh huh” she nodded, her eyes pinched shut

“Maybe you should try to get some sleep” I brushed some hair from her face

“I can’t” she moved her face next to my leg

She looked so uncomfortable, her face pressed into the mattress, her arms strewn out behind her, her legs tangled in the blankets

“Well, watch some TV then” I looked up to the TV screen “...by the way, what the hell  _is_  this you’re watching?” I gestured to the show playing

“I don’t even know” she mumbled

I stared at the screen for a moment trying to figure out what was going on, but ultimately gave up

“Ok” I chuckled

“Shut up” she replied playfully

I looked down at her and placed my hand on her head

“I was kinda hoping we could talk for a bit, but if you’re not feeling up too it I can come back later”

She moved her head to look up at me “no, we can talk, I could use a distraction...what’s up?”

She sat up with a wince and I moved over to sit next to her

“Well, I guess I’ve just been thinking...”

“Uh oh” she chuckled resting her head on my shoulder

I laughed and wrapped my arm around her

“What have you been thinking about?” she sighed

“I dunno, I guess, just you getting hurt like this...I don’t like it” I stumbled on my words

“Mmm” she mumbled

“When Sammy called, I couldn’t get here fast enough...I worry about you...no” I paused “it’s more than that…I miss you, ya know?”

It was silent, I looked down at her and her eyes were closed. I smiled, glad she was able to fall asleep. 

I had turned my attention to whatever weird show she was watching when I noticed her breathing start to pick up. When I looked back at her face she looked incredibly uncomfortable. Her eyebrows furrowed, her body tense. I placed my hand on her forehead and a chill ran down my spine. I hadn’t noticed it before, but she was hot...really hot. 

“Princess?” 

She didn’t respond. I got up and laid her down gently

“SAMMY” I called as I pushed up her shirt and started to carefully pull away the bandages around her middle

“WHAT?” he called back

As I pulled the last layer of material away it was instantly obvious that something was wrong 

“GET IN HERE...NOW!”

One of the gashes across her stomach was red and swollen, her whole body was hot.

I heard him run down the hall “what’s goin o...woah” Sam paused before moving to sit down on the other side of her

“She’s got a fever”

“I’m not surprised, that’s infected” he touched her stomach around the wound and she flinched

“Why? We were so careful”

“I dunno” he sighed 

“We gotta get her to a hospital”

“And say what Dean...’oh hey, our friend was severely injured, we tried to patch her up ourselves so we didn’t have to explain that she was attacked by a supernatural being, but obviously that didn’t work, so now we’re here in case she has some kind of disease that no one’s ever heard of’?”

“Well then what do we do?!” I asked forcefully

“I don’t know” he shook his head

I knew that he wanted to take her to the hospital just as badly as I did, but he was right, we couldn’t just walk in there at this point, there would be too many questions.

“Well I’m sure as hell not just gonna let her die” I could feel myself getting angrier

He shook his head slowly “...then we have to get in there” he replied

I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. He was right, I knew he was, but I still didn’t like the idea of digging around in her body to try to find some source of the infection. However, at the very least we needed to clean it up again, properly, thoroughly. 

I nodded “...alright”

We gathered various things, needle, thread, alcohol, knife, pain meds, sharp scissors, tweezers...the essentials. 

We stood staring at the array of items on the bed next to her

“I’ll do it” I decided

I didn’t want anyone to do it, but no one would be more careful than I would

“...you sure?” he asked

I nodded silently, pouring alcohol over my hands

He moved to the head of the bed and sat down next to her

I grabbed the knife and got ready to re-open the infected wound

“Hold her still Sammy”

He nodded, and with that I pressed the tip of the sharp blade into her skin

She flinched, and her face scrunched up in pain, but she didn’t wake up. That was almost worse, she must’ve been out pretty good if she didn’t wake up to that

I finished with the knife and set it down, my hands covered in her blood. I suppressed the bile rising in my throat. This went against everything I ever wanted, I hate it when she’s hurt, I do everything I can to keep her from getting hurt, and here I am cutting her open. 

Sam’s hands rested heavily on her shoulders as I began to search for something...anything. 

Her body moved, trying to get away from the pain, but I couldn’t stop. I silently prayed that I would find something, that there was a cause for this and that she would be ok. 

She moved again and groaned, she was coming around and she was about to be in a  _lot_  of pain. 

I continued along the open wound, trying to move faster, but her eyes flung open

“AHHH, what the helllLLLLLLL?!” she screamed 

“It’s alright, shhh, we’re here” Sam looked down at her, trying to catch her attention

I looked down from her tear filled eyes and forced myself to keep going

“AAAAAAHHHHHHHH” she cried as I continued to dig around

Sam grabbed her hands, trying to hold her still

“NOOOOO” she sobbed “NO SAM!”

When I glanced up I could tell he was struggling not to break down as well

“DEEEEEEAN!” she cried making my heart rate skyrocket “WHERE’S DEAN?!”

“I’m here princess” my hands began to shake

“Dean!” she sobbed “I need Dean!” I instantly stopped and looked up at Sam

“Stay still” Sam whispered

She nodded, fresh tears falling down her cheeks, and we got up to trade places

I sat down next to her head, wiping my hands on my jeans, and looked into her eyes

“Dean” her voice was weak, tears falling freely from her eyes

“Shh” I bent over and kissed her forehead “I’m here” I tried my best to sound strong, to keep my voice even

Sam continued what I’d started and she immediately reached up and grabbed my arms, squeezing her eyes shut

“I’m so sorry princess” I whispered, my face just above hers “I should’ve been with you, I should’ve protected you” I looked down into her glassy blue eyes “…I never should’ve let you leave” I could feel tears forming behind my eyes

She looked up at me and continued to cry, gripping my arms as tightly as she could

“AHHHHHHH” she screamed again

I used the back of my hand to quickly wipe the tears from my face

“God sweetheart, I don’t wanna hurt you, I wish there was another way, but it’s infected, and I am  _not_  gonna lose you…I _can’t_ ” I brushed her hair from her face with my blood covered hands, locking my eyes on hers

“Dean!” Sam’s urgent voice pulled my eyes up

“NOOOOOOOO!” she cried, her body thrashing around desperately, her head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut

“I got it!” he pulled something from her body in his fingers

When I looked back down she had passed out

“...she ok?” he asked, worry evident in his voice

I placed my fingers under her jaw to feel her pulse “ya, I think so”

 

 

An hour later and we had cleaned out the wound thoroughly and re-stitched it. As Sam finished bandaging her I held the object that we’d retrieved between my fingers. 

“You know what this is Sammy?” I asked

“No” he finished and stood next to me, looking at it

“I think it’s a piece of that fuckin things fingernail” I held it up in the light

He scowled “...well that’s disgusting”

“Ya, no kidding” 

“When she wakes up she’s gonna need some antibiotics” he said thinking

“Check the storage room, I think we still have some we stole the last time we were at a hospital” I replied

He thought for a moment “ya actually, I think your right”

He left the room to go look, but I stood there for a moment just watching her. Making sure her chest was moving with her breath, just reassuring myself that she was ok, at least for now. 

I turned to go to the kitchen, but stopped when I heard her voice

“Dean?” she asked quietly

I turned, and when I met her beautiful blue eyes I couldn’t help the smile that spread across my face

“Hey you”

She groaned, likely at the pain in her stomach “ya know” she sat up at little “it’s kinda nice waking up without one of you cutting into me” she quipped with a small smile

I sat next to her on the bed “I bet”

Then she scowled 

“What were you guys doing?” she sat up a bit more “and why does it hurt so bad?”

“Stay still” I nudged her back against the headboard “you passed out and when I felt your forehead you were crazy hot, I called Sammy and when we unwrapped your stomach it was infected”

“Really?” she furrowed her eyebrows “I’m almost afraid to ask but...what did you do?”

I looked over at her “you don’t remember?”

She squinted “kinda, not really” then she bit her lip in thought “...I remember Sam, and then you were there, but that’s it” 

I sighed “we had to find whatever was causing it” 

Her eyes went wide “you were diggin around in my stomach?”

I nodded, hoping she wasn’t gonna be too pissed off that we didn’t take her to a hospital

She chuckled “well no wonder it hurts so bad”

I relaxed at the sound of her laugh

“Did you find anything?”

“Ya, we got it” I explained

“What was it?”

I took a deep breath “my guess? The end of a warewolf fingernail”

She looked at me skeptically, but her face dropped when I didn’t waver

“...you’re serious?!”

“Unfortunately”

She scrunched her face up “that’s...that’s disgusting!” her whole body shivered

I laughed “it’s alright, we got it out”

She looked up at me “well you better have!” she chuckled yawning “that’s so unsettling”

I smiled “you should get some sleep”

She nodded “ya” then laid back down yawning again

I kissed her forehead and went to leave. As I was about to close the door I paused for a moment, looking back at her. I wanted nothing more than to get in that bed next to her and hold her. However, with a sigh, I left and headed down the hall. 

 

 

Sam and I spent the rest of the night in the library researching cases. When we finally decided to go to bed I was walking down the hall to peer into her room, but when I looked in she was awake and her attention instantly turned to me.

“Dean” 

“Hey you” I smiled

“Hey” her face lit up with the most beautiful smile “what’s up?”

“Nothin’, just wanted to check on you before I hit the sack” 

She grinned and subtly bit her lip, then she furrowed her eyebrows looking at me 

“before...when I passed out, you said you wanted to talk didn’t you?”

I leaned against the doorframe “ya, but we can do it later, doesn’t have to be right now”

She had just woken up, we’d just got through the last scare, I didn’t want to risk anything. What if I told her and she was upset and she left? I just got her back. 

“It’s ok, I’m up anyway” she smiled “c’mere”

I ran my fingers through my hair trying to build up the confidence to say what I had planned to. She tilted her head to the side and looked at me confused when I didn’t move. 

I took a deep breath and went into the room. She shuffled over so I could sit next to her on the bed and I took my place. 

“So, what’s up?” she asked leaning her head back against the headboard 

I smiled looking over at her “well, I guess...I just...”

She looked over at me questioningly 

“When we were together...were you happy?”

She furrowed her eyebrows and thought for a moment “well, ya, of course I was Dean” she replied “why do you ask?” 

I smiled, glad to hear her say it “when Sam called, when he said you were hurt, I got in the car immediately, I couldn’t get here fast enough” I sighed “I was so scared...”

“I didn’t know you came home just because of me...where were you?”

I looked over at her and smiled “that’s what I’m saying, it doesn’t matter where I was...or what I was doing” I reached over and brushed my thumb over her cheek “sweetheart, you’re the most important thing in my life, and I’m an idiot because it took me this long to realize it...but that’s obviously because...I love you”

She locked her eyes onto mine and just looked at me, no emotion in them, no expression on her face

“...really?” she whispered

I smirked “ya, really”

She was silent, still just looking at me

I rested my forehead against hers “my guess is...you already knew that” I whispered “and my  _hope_  is that you love me too”

She still didn’t say anything, like she was completely shocked by my words 

“...I almost died” she whispered

My heart crumbled “I know” I cupped her cheek “I’m so sor-“

“No” she interrupted “not now, not this” she motioned to her stomach “...I mean when we broke up”

She looked up and locked her eyes on mine again

“Dean I...I never wanted things between us to end”

My heart was pounding against my chest “...but you left”

“Because I had too” she sighed “after we broke up...I couldn’t stay here and not be with you, I knew that the first morning I ran into you in the kitchen in your pj’s, adorably tired and your hair a mess, and I couldn’t press myself against your warm chest, I couldn’t wrap my arms around you and kiss you...my heart would shatter” she explained as  _my_  heart shattered “I couldn’t stay here and not sleep in your arms, not be able to sit on the library table in front of you and distract you from researching cases” a small smile pulled at her lips “...not be yours”

I’d never felt so happy and so completely destroyed in my entire life. 

“I’m sorry princess...after we broke up, I thought you left because you wanted to, because you didn’t want to be around me...” I gently ran my thumb over her cheek and continued in a hushed whisper “but all those things, I’d do anything to get them back”

“...anything?” she asked

“Absolutely” I whispered nodding and tucking some of her hair behind her ear

She chewed on her lip for a moment, thinking, and I waited for her to speak

“I need you to want me Dean”

“I do” I searched her eyes

“I need you to hold me”

“Everyday” I placed my other hand on the other side of her face

“I need you to love me”

“No problem there” I was dying, being so close to her, my memories started to remind me how it felt to hold her, kiss her, touch her

“I need you to be sure that this is what you want, because I don’t think I could survive breaking up with you again”

My fingers were itching to pull her face to mine, but I held off with a smile “I’m sure”

She looked at me, her eyes bore straight into mine “...then I need you to kiss me” she smiled

I don’t think she had even finished the sentence before I pulled her lips to mine. She didn’t have to ask me twice, I instantly had her against me. 

I’d never felt a more comforting feeling in my life than having her close to me again. Her lips were so soft, so warm and encompassing. 

We shifted so that I was on my back with her on top of me, lazily running her hands over my chest. 

She broke away and rested her forehead on mine. I reached up and stroked her cheek gently and she smiled

“ _God_ I missed you Dean Winchester” she sighed

I couldn’t help the smile that spread across my face

“I’ve never wanted to hear someone say something more than I’ve wanted to hear you say that”

Her smile matched my own and I couldn’t control the urge to press my lips to hers once again

Her hands trailed up my chest and I could feel any restraint I’d been holding on to fade away. Holding her cheek I ran my tongue over her bottom lip slowly and felt her smile before her lips parted. The feeling of her lips on mine, of her tongue in my mouth, was euphoric. I found my hands trailing down to her ass, holding her as I ground my hips against hers.  

“Mmm” she sighed

It’s like she knew exactly what to do to drive me crazy. I wanted her so bad, needed her. She rolled off of me and onto her back

“Fuck” she cried, her hands on her stomach

“Baby...don’t hurt yourself” I propped myself up on my elbow to look at her, placing my hand gently over hers

“I’m fine” she replied breathlessly

I looked down at her skeptically 

“Really!” she added defensively 

When I looked down to her stomach the bandages were tinging red

“No, you’re not” I motioned to where I was looking “I don’t want you to pull those stitches, I don’t think I could watch you in pain like that again” I gently brushed my fingertips over her cheek

“Dean” she whined kissing me desperately 

It would’ve been so easy to get lost in the feeling of her lips. She wanted me, I know she did

I pulled away “you need to sleep”

She groaned “noooo! I need  _you_ ”

“I’ll be right here” I smiled

It was the hardest thing I’d ever done, not to strip her down and make love to her right then and there

“You suck” she pouted with a small smile

I chuckled, standing to take my jeans off, then laid back down taking her into my arms 

“Nuh uh” she pushed me away and shook her head “the shirt goes too”

I smiled, pulling the material over my head. I laid down on my back and she quickly had her head on my chest, arms wrapped around me and the blanket pulled up over us

I kissed the top of her head and sighed “night princess”

She smiled “night Dean”

 

 

17 days. It had been 17 days since that night, since she agreed to be mine again. It had been 17 days and we still hadn’t had sex. It was my doing really, she wanted to, which only made it that much harder, literally, but I didn’t want her to hurt herself more than she was already. However, I slept next to her every night, no matter how much it killed me. She would kiss me and run her hands over my chest, grab me, touch me. Even when she was asleep she’d curl up to me, push her body against mine. 

I got up every morning and took a shower, my eyes squeezed shut trying desperately to remember what she looked like when I used to have her under me. I would get out more tense than I was when I went in, having done with my hand what I know she could’ve done _so_ much better. 

This particular morning I had taken my shower and then retreated to my room to grab some underwear and jeans. I pulled open the top drawer of my dresser to grab a clean t-shirt and found it empty, no surprise. I decided the shirt I had worn the previous day would be the cleanest and started hunting through my room for it. It took me a few minutes to remember that I had left it in her room where I took it off the night before. I ruffled my hair with the towel and tossed it on my bed before heading down the hall. 

As quietly as I could I opened the door to her room and snuck in. She was still asleep, or so I thought, her face peaceful and breathing even. She was so beautiful. 

I knelt down to pick up my shirt and when I stood back up her eyes were open, a glint in the crystal blue as she smiled. 

“What are you doing?” she asked with a chuckle

I stood there with my shirt in my hands “just gettin my shirt” I smiled

“Mmm” she sighed tiredly, rolling onto her back “how about you don’t, and instead you get back in bed with me” she threw the blanket to the side, giving me room to lay down

“Hmm...that’s a tough choice” I chuckled dropping my shirt and climbing on top of her

Her hands were on my warm skin instantly, running over my shoulders and up my neck

I smiled before I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. She was so soft and warm, so inviting. 

Gently I pressed my hips against hers, desperate to feel her in any way. 

I groaned pulling away and dropping my forehead to her shoulder. 

“One more day” I whispered

“Mmm” she whined “I’m sure it wouldn’t hurt anything to do it one day before the stitches come out” she raked her fingers through my hair

I sighed, losing myself in her touch, softly grinding myself against her. It was amazing...for a moment. Then I shook my head and got up

“C’mon” I held my hand out “let’s get something to eat”

She pouted but took my hand anyway and I pulled her up 

 

 

We spent the day looking into a case that Sam had found, but she took every opportunity to torture me. 

She sat across from me at the large table. We were all silent, reading, then all of the sudden I felt her foot softly move up the inside of my thigh. I flinched and Sam looked at me like I was crazy. 

When I peered over at her she was simply slouched down in her chair, her book in front of her, her face showing no sign of what she was doing. 

I reached under the table and grabbed her foot, halting her movements and she smiled at me, her eyes never leaving the pages in front of her. 

I hadn’t realized Sam had even gotten up until he walked in from the kitchen

“It’s official” he announced “we have no food” 

He slouched back into his chair

“I’m gonna go out...any requests?” he asked

“Uh ya!” she replied “ice cream” she added, like it was the most obvious thing in the world

He chuckled “ok, I’ll get some ice cream” he stood and grabbed his jacket

“Dean?” he turned as he walked up the stairs

I looked up at him

“Beer?”

I looked at him incredulously “Uh ya!”

He laughed, rolling his eyes as he left

Once the door closed I set my book down and looked over at her. She peered over the top of what she was reading, and seeing me watching her, set it down with a smile. 

“You...” I grinned running my fingers through my hair “you’re killin me”

She stood up smiling “ _I’m_ killing _you_?” she chuckled as she came around the table, standing behind me “you’re the one that keeps saying no”

Her hands landed on my shoulders and slipped down my chest

“Mmm” I sighed “princess...I just wanna make sure you’re ok first”

Her hands kept moving down, her face now next to mine

“and that’s sweet Dean...but I’m fine, I promise” she whispered

My eyes fluttered shut as she spoke

“One more day baby” I turned my head and kissed her temple, placing my hands on her arms

“Errrrr” she groaned

I chuckled for a moment before she attached her lips to the base of my neck and ran her hand over my crotch

“Shit” I breathed, my head falling back against her shoulder

She sucked lightly before gently biting my skin, and then she was gone. 

When I opened my eyes I found her walking towards the kitchen

“Fine! We’ll fuckin’ wait then” she threw her arms up in the air laughing

I chuckled watching her.

 

 

I sighed letting the water run down my skin. Tilting my head back I ran my hands over my face. The water left trails of warmth as it ran over my chest, down my stomach and dripped off of my hard cock. I wanted nothing more than to wrap my hand around my stiff length to soothe the urges I’d been dealing with, but I didn’t. It was always disappointing, always a failed attempt to make myself feel better. 

I groaned in frustration placing one of my hands on the wall resting all my weight on it, hanging my head and closing my eyes. 

I heard something just outside the shower but before I had time to do anything about it I felt hands on my back. 

I flinched, about to turn around when arms wrapped around my stomach and I relaxed, knowing exactly who it was. 

“Shit baby” I breathed with a chuckle “scared the crap outta me”

She laughed “sorry”

My hands fell over hers, lacing our fingers together. She rested the side of her face against the back of my shoulder and sighed. 

I could feel her wet naked body against mine, her breasts pressed against my back. 

Her right hand slowly slipped down my front and around my straining cock. 

“Mmm” she moaned wrapping her fingers around me

My head instantly fell back and my eyes snapped closed

Slowly she started to pump her hand up and down my length, squeezing gently. 

“Christ” I moaned

Her lips landed on the back of my neck, licking and kissing. When she bit my shoulder gently, running her thumb over my tip, I just about came. 

“Baby” I groaned, turning

I took her into my arms and spun us around so that she was under the warm water, immediately attaching my lips to her neck. 

“Ohh” her head fell back, her hair now soaked

My hands gripped her ass so that I could press myself against her harder. Moving down her chest with my lips I fell to my knees on the tile in front of her. 

All the stitches were now gone and, while there would for sure be scars, her stomach looked much better than it had initially. 

I placed my hands on her sides and kissed over each of the healing cuts, just so fuckin’ happy that they were healing properly and that she was ok. 

Her fingers moved through my hair, and when I looked up she was watching me, and she smiled. 

“So beautiful” I whispered looking up at her

She chuckled “oh ya, nothing prettier than a stomach full of scars from a warewolf” she replied sarcastically

“They’re beautiful” I kissed her stomach “I love them”

She looked at me with a confused smile “why?”

I grinned “because...every one of them is gonna be just that, a scar. I was so afraid that I was gonna lose you, and now they’re just gonna be scars, scars that I get to see everyday because you’re here, and alive, and mine” she smiled “...and because they remind me just how badass my girlfriend is”

“Mmm” she sighed looking down at me “kiss me baby”

I grinned and stood up, wrapping one arm around her back and placing one on her face. Pressing my lips to hers I felt all my muscles relax, I had her now, I didn’t have to rush, I could take my time. This is what I wanted. 

I moved, pressing her back against the wall, and she flinched

“Fuck” she chuckled “that’s cold”

I smiled laughing with her. 

She grabbed my arms and turned us around so that _my_ back was against the wall and she kissed me

“Holy shit” I swore “you’re right”

She smiled and kissed me again before she fell to her knees in front of me. All of the sudden the cold wall didn’t even register in my brain. All I could see was her and all I could feel were her fingertips on my skin. She smiled as she wrapped her hand around my stiff length and I felt precum leak from my swollen cock. The sexiest smirk I had ever seen formed on her lips as she leaned forward and ran the tip of her tongue over the head of my cock

“Ahh” I took in a sharp breath

The feeling of her tongue on me literally took my breath away

“Jesus princess” I groaned lacing my fingers in her hair “god, so good, but I, I need to feel you baby, waited so long”

She looked up at me and painfully slowly wrapped her lips around my cock, gently pushing me down her throat before pulling away

“Uhhhhhhh” a deep moan rumbled in my chest as she stood in front of me

I used everything I had in me to hold off my orgasm. Feeling her mouth, watching her naked in front of me, I easily could’ve cum right then all over her wet skin. 

I crushed my lips against hers desperately pulling her close. As I worked my tongue against hers I slipped my hand between us and moved down her stomach. I let my fingers graze over her clit softly before I pushed two of them inside her tight core. 

“Uhhhh” I groaned

My whole body went weak at the feeling of her around my fingers. She was so incredibly warm and deliciously wet. 

“Uh, Dean” she threw her head back as I pumped my fingers in and out of her slowly 

“Shit” I sighed watching her beautiful face as she moaned and closed her eyes

Her hands fell to my shoulders to help keep herself on her feet

I had to bite my lip painfully hard to keep myself from cumming when she started to rock her hips against my hand

“Oh shiiiiiiit” she moaned softly

“Princess” I breathed, kissing her neck softly “let’s get outta here, wanna feel you, need to be with you”

Her walls clamped down around my fingers 

“Fuck”

She nodded “ya, let’s go”

We stumbled from the shower, neither of us wanting to part our lips. We both quickly grabbed towels and headed down the hall.

The moment we were in the room I had the towel ripped off her again, before the door even closed behind us. She quickly pulled mine from my waist and then we were on the bed. I had her exactly where I wanted her, naked and laid out beneath me. I kissed her neck slowly 

“Baby, I don’t wanna rush things but…god I’m desperate to feel you” I breathed

She nodded and lifted her legs around my waist “ya, baby, please” she groaned

Her needy tone had me, once again, on the brink of orgasm. I took my cock in my hand and slowly forced myself inside her

“Ohhhhhhhh” she tilted her head back

“Fuck princess, dammit, you’re so tight, so wet” I moaned “god I...I missed you so much”

“Mmm” she moaned pushing her fingers into my hair “I missed you too”

As I rocked my hips against hers I couldn’t help but hate myself a little bit for ever letting things end between us. 

Burying my face in her neck I mumbled against her soft skin

“I’m so sorry”

“For what?” she asked breathlessly as she tilted her head back

“For being an idiot” I replied “for letting you go, and then for being a stubborn jack ass and not talking to you when I desperately wanted too”

“Then why didn’t you?” 

“Because I...I was too proud, I couldn’t let myself give in, and I convinced myself it was better that way…but I was so fuckin wrong, what would’ve been better would’ve been being with you, having you near me, under me, where I could kiss you, keep you safe, tell you how much I love you” I admitted 

“You can only take half the blame, I wanted to talk to you too, but I didn’t let myself either” she replied

I pulled away from her and paused my movements for a moment as I looked down into her eyes 

“Ya?” I asked in disbelief

She grinned pulling my lips down to hers 

“Ya” she nodded before she kissed me passionately

It was mere moments after that that I couldn’t hold myself back anymore. I could feel my orgasm fast approaching

“Baby” I breathed “need...need you to cum for me”

“Fuuuck” she groaned tightening her legs around my waist

“Ya, shit, so tight baby” I gripped her skin roughly, desperately trying to create more friction

“Dean you’re...uhhh, harder baby” 

I obliged her every request as she threw her head back

“Oh fuck, ya, Dean I...” her hands were all over me “UHHHHHH” her fingernails dug into my shoulders as she arched her back, pressing herself against me, and I felt her release around me

“Holy fuck” I groaned biting her shoulder softly “that’s it princess, _god_ you feel amazing”

“Dean” she panted softly, her eyes closed and lips parted

“M’here” I reassured her as I continued to pump myself in and out of her tight core “I’m right here princess”

“Love you so much” she groaned

“ _Dammit_ ” I bottomed myself out in her once more, my jaw clenched, her words affecting me more than I thought words could, and then I came harder than I had in a long time

I desperately moved in any way I could to feel more of her. My hands gripped her skin, my hips pressing and pulling from hers, my lips on her neck. 

When I was about to collapse I gripped her hip and rolled onto my side so that I could pull her against me. She curled up against my chest as I panted, trying to catch my breath

“I love you too princess”


End file.
